


Fees

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games have costs. Don't join in unless you're ready to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fees

It's the end of the second week, and things have finally calmed down.

Joshua is fine, his frequency re-tuned, his body easily healed.

It's time to take care of some business.

.

Neku's form is prone, "asleep" until the next day, when his third week begins.

Normally, the Conductor collects the entry fees, but Neku's special, his proxy, so Joshua does it himself.

Joshua doesn't need a pin to read minds.

There's a special spot in the mind, a room where everything one holds most dear is kept, and Joshua doesn't have much experience with locating it, but this is Neku's mind, and he doesn't have any trouble.

Joshua steps into the room, and comes face to face with himself.

.

Mr. Hanekoma is almost surprised to find Joshua in such disarray.

He asks about the entrance fee.

Joshua doesn't answer.

The Producer asks again.

He is told, finally, that the other players are to be Neku's fee.

All of them.

It's unorthodox, but the Boss is the Boss, so Mr. Hanekoma follows through.

.

Joshua isn't seen for a week.

There are some rules even he won't break.


End file.
